


Исключение

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Marriage, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Очень короткая зарисовка о Дереке, делегате с Земли, и Стайлзе, инопланетянине.





	Исключение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exceptional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657027) by [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff). 



С момента прибытия прошло достаточно времени, и Дерек Хейл, прилетевший на планету в составе группы по торговым переговорам, успел привыкнуть и к более плотной атмосфере, и к неизменно оранжевому небу, и к воздушным транспортным пробкам.

Что до земного уровня — то бишь, _нассума_ , — он привык и к тому, что его жилой модуль, измененный под нужды Терранца, иногда самовольно откатывал настройки к прежней версии, рассчитанной на постояльцев, чей мир вращался вокруг Проксимы Центавра.

Граждане Зеста Зонти напоминали ему земных самодовольных снобов. Они выказывали уважение ему как официальному лицу, однако в прочих ситуациях держались холодно, ограничивая общение строгими рамками протокола.

Так что у Дерека не было друзей, только деловые связи.

Ну, кроме Стайлза — так звали исключение из правил.

***

Беседу вела безупречная копия человеческой женщины, а вот её Терранское английское произношение оставляло желать лучшего.

— Фы Дерреш Хэ-лэй, с планеты Зе-амля Сол системы. Фы стане-ате перфым Те-арранцем, который… — невнятный треск, — на Алойсишианце, Стайлзе.

— Вы хотели сказать, _женится_? — переспросил Дерек темноту за оранжевыми студийными софитами.

— Ды-а, — ответила темнота.

Позже, выныривая из аэропробки, Дерек подумал, что у него бывали переговоры и посложнее.

И обошлось без приводящих к потрясениям нейральных индукций, как на втором свидании, когда Стайлз внезапно отрастил тентакли, а в итоге Дерек потерял сознание от многочисленных оргазмов.

***

Стайлз вывернул _тингкит_ прочь из транспортного потока, огни Зеста Зонти растаяли в тумане позади. Осталось только отражающее небо оранжевое зеркало моря, и так будет весь остаток дороги до шпилей посреди океана, где они и проведут медовый месяц.

У Дерека и нужных речевых органов-то не было, чтобы правильно выговорить «медовый месяц» по-алойсишиански.

Их свадебная церемония — первая такого рода в истории планеты — вышла здорово укороченной, потому что у него в теле также не оказалось свободно отделяемых органов, чтобы обменяться ими со Стайлзом.

Именно по той же причине Дерек не решился упоминать в свадебной клятве строчку о том, что дарит сердце своему возлюбленному Стайлзу.


End file.
